Accidental Love Maybe
by gouka chibi fujo
Summary: She had plans, Big plans. And they all had to do with a guy who did not know what was gonna hit him. Updated 6/07/12
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters. Nor do I make any money off of this fanfic. This disclaimer goes for the rest of this fiction.

(Updated 6/07/2012)

Well Hi all. Since we can't have lemons any more I had to hurt my fic for it to stay here. For the unedited version look on my profile.

This fic is un beta so you just may find mistakes. I'm not great when it comes to punctuation marks so forgive me now.

O

o

Accidental Love Maybe

O

o

Chapter One

O

o

She had plans, big plans. She got up from the chair and looked around her. The lights in the room were dimmed low to the way she wanted it to be. All types of candles big and small that smelled of vanilla were all around the room in there rightful places. She went to the mirror one last time to check if her make-up was still okay. She looked at her lips first to see if her lipstick was still on because she had this bad habit of chewing it off. She saw that it was fine and went to her cheeks. She saw that they were red enough to not need any blush. She then went to her eyes and saw these glazed blue eyes staring back at her. She then thought back to what put that look in her eyes.

_It was one o'clock pm on a nice warm Saturday afternoon. It was her boyfriend 23 birthday and she wanted to do something nice for him. They had been fighting a lot lately and she thought that if she gave him this gift all will be well with them. _

_She walk up to her boyfriend parents home and walk in. His parents loved her like she was their daughter so they had given her a key to come in any time she wanted. She walked to the back of the home and went into the kitchen and saw her boyfriend wearing a white t-shirt and black sweatpants sitting at the kitchen table eating a sandwich. He must have just taken a shower because his hair was still wet and he had a towel on top his head. _

_When he went to turn around she cried out. "No don't turn around"_

_She knew that if he turned around and looked at her she would never will be able to say what she wanted to say. When she saw that he went back to eating his sandwich, she took a deep breath and said what she has been practicing in a mirror for a week now._

"_I'm going to say something and I do not want you to say a thing. All I want for you to do is nod your head yes or no to what I say okay"_

_She saw him nod his head yes. _

_She then went on to say. "What I want for you to do is to come to the Forrest Hotel at seven pm tonight and go to room 325. I also want you to dress nice. Do you understand what you have to do?"_

_When she saw him nod his head yes she ran to the door, opened it and looked back and said. "Please don't be late"_

_She then closed the door to the front of the house and ran to her car. She got in and took a deep breath. She put on her seatbelt and started the car and went home to get ready._

She turned away from the mirror and looked at the clock on the night stand by the bed and saw that it was 6:54 pm. She went to the candles all around the room and lit them up one by one. She then went to the night stand and turned on the cd player to let the room fill up with soft romantic music.

When she saw that the room was perfect she went back to the mirror to tuck back up a curl that had came loose. When she saw that it was fine she went and laid down on the black satin sheets to wait for him.

When it was seven on the dot she heard someone knock on the door. She took a deep breath and thought to herself that she has been taking a lot of deep breaths today. She looked down at herself one more time then called out to the person outside to come in.

When the door open she could see her boyfriend standing there wearing a black shirt and a red tie. His pants and hat were the same color as his shirt. Because of the hat, the dark room and the bright lights out in the hallway she could not see his face perfectly. She knew it was her boyfriend because of his hair. She looked down at her hands when she saw him came more into the room. She looked back up but because of the hallway lights blinding her she still could not see his face but saw him taking off his tie.

"I wan-" But before she could get the rest of that sentence out he shushed her.

"No. Now it is my time to ask for you to not say a word" He whispered to her as he tied his silk tie over her eyes.

He smirked when he heard her breath shorten and smelled her arousal. He then took off his hat, shirt, and shoes then pulled down his pants and climb onto the bed.

He saw the ice in the ice bucket and got a evil look in his eyes. He picked up a ice cube and trailed it on the bottom of her lip. He saw her jump at the feeling of the ice. He leaned in and and licked the water that had melted on her lip. He put the ice cube back to her bottom lip then rubbed it on both of her lips. He saw her shiver and trailed the ice cube down her neck. He then let the ice rest in her clavicle. He went back to her lips and licked the trail of water that was left on her.

Licking his way down to her clavicle he sucked up the ice and kissed his way down to her breast. She felt his cold kisses and went to put her hands in his hair but before she could touch his hair his hand grabbed hers and placed them back at her side.

"But I want to feel you" She moaned with a pout on her lips.

"Did I not said no talking" He whispered.

He climbed off the bed and picked her up. He put her to stand in front of him and ran his hands up her arms and pulled down the spaghetti straps on her blue knee length sweetheart dress that matched her eyes color.

He leaned down and kissed her on the lips. As he was kissing her he pulled her dress off of her. He stopped kissing her so he could look down at his prize. His breath was taken away when he saw that she was not wearing any underwear. He growled and picked her back up and thew her on the bed. She squeaked out when she felt herself flying onto the bed. He tore off his boxers and jumped on the bed and climb on top of her. He kissed her on the lips then made his way down to her chest and proceeded to make love to her.

As they both climax. She screamed out. "Oh yes. I love you Sesshomaru"

Hearing what just came out of her mouth made her feel like a bucket of ice cold water was dumped on her.

"Oh my god Inuyasha. I'm sorry. I don't know why I said his name. Please forgive me" She said as she sat up with tears of shame running down her face.

When she did not hear him say any thing she took the tie off of her eyes. What she saw shocked the living hell out of her.

Instead of an angry boyfriend looking back at her. She saw her boyfriend's brother Sesshomaru looking back at her with love in his eyes.

"Wha-... wha-...what are you doing here? Where's Inuyasha? Oh god Inuyasha what have I done?" She asked with tears in her eyes backing away and hitting the backboard of the bed..

"You did not do any thing you did not want. Did you think that I did not know that you wanted me Kagome? Did you think that I did not know that it is because of me that you and Inuyasha had problems. I have loved you since you were fourteen and I was nineteen. It was wrong. I was too old for you but I wanted you. That is why I stayed away from you" He told her.

She went to say something but he held up his hand and stopped her and said "When I came back home from school you were dating Inuyasha. After a while I saw you looking at me but I did not do any thing about it because Inuyasha loved you so much. When I saw Inuyasha cheating on you I made up my mind to take you for my own. I was going to do it today as a nice birthday gift to him but you came in and told me to meet you. I know you meant this for him but it was my chance to get what I've been wanting for a long time"

"I wish that you would have said something back then. You see I have loved you since I was ten. It was puppy love then but by the time I was thirteen my love for you had deepen. When you left I was crushed I thought I would die back then without you. When Inuyasha wanted to be my boyfriend I said yes because I could not have you. I dated him because you and him almost share the same beautiful golden eyes and long silvery silken hair. The only thing he did not have was your beautiful markings on his face and body. I thought I could live with that but when you came back I only had eyes for you" She said as she ran her fingers over his blue crescent moon on his forehead.

He picked her up off the bed and put her in his lap.

"You know now that I had you, you are now mine and I am never letting you go" He said with a smirk as he ran his hands over her breasts.

"But I thought I was too young for you" She moaned out.

"Your twenty one now which means that you are old enough for me to do this to you" He said as he went back to making love to her.

Look for the rest of this fic to be updated this week.

Please review nice. It would make me feel happy.


	2. Chapter 2

**Accidental Love Maybe**

O

o

Chapter 2

O

o

"Okay girl spill. How did operation virgin no more go last night?" asked Sango to Kagome as they sat on her bed in their dorm room.

"Well I'm not a virgin any more" she said with a bright blush on her face.

Sango started to jump up and down on the bed making Kagome almost fall off.

Seeing Kagome almost fall off she grabbed her arm and pulled her back, sat back down and said "Oh my god! You did it! You really did it! You know I thought that you would get to the hotel and chicken out but you did it way to go girl. So what did Inuyasha say when he got to the room?"

When she saw Kagome hesitate she grabbed her hands and looked into Kagome eyes and asked. "Whats wrong what happened?"

Kagome looked down at her hands in Sango hands and said. "Inuyasha did not come to the room"

"Wah" said a wide eyed Sango as she dropped Kagome hands.

"What do you mean that he did not go to the room?...Wait you said that you lost your virginity...Who in the world did you have sex with?" She asked as she grabbed Kagome around her shoulders shaking her a little.

Kagome lifted her head up and looked into Sango eyes and whispered. "His brother"

"WHAT!" Screamed Sango as she shook Kagome harder.

"How did you end up having sex with Sesshomaru?" Sango asked letting Kagome go.

"Well I went to the house and walked into the kitchen. I saw him and thought that he was Inuyasha at the table eating a sandwich. He went to turn around but I told him not to and not to say a word ''

Sango interrupted her and asked. "But wait how could you not tell that he was Inuyasha? I mean Inuyasha has those puppy dog ears on the top of his head"

"Well you see he had a towel over his head, so I could not see his ears" Kagome said.

Sango interrupted again and said. "But his hair is longer than Inuyasha"

"Not any more" Kagome giggle.

She then said. "He cut it. Some how and I don't know how Inuyasha is still alive. He put glue in the ends of Sesshomaru hair. Sesshomaru tried to wash it out but when it would not come out he had to cut it off. So his hair is now down to his butt. When he was done cutting his hair he whipped Inuyashas back with his acid whip"

Sango could not believe what she just heard. When the image of Sesshomaru chasing Inuyahsa with his whip came to her. She rolled off the bed with laughter. The laughter stopped when she landed and hit the back of her head on the floor. Kagome seeing her fall off and hearing a moan jumped off the bed and ran around the bed to see if she was alright. When she saw that Sango was alright she sat back down on the bed.

"Hey a little help here" said Sango raising her hand as she saw Kagome sit back down.

Kagome leaned over and grabbed Sango hand and pulled her back up. Thanks she said as she sat back on the bed.

"Ok I see how Sesshomaru got to the hotel instead of Inuyasha but why did you have sex with him?" Asked Sango with a confused look on her face.

Kagome looked down at her hands and said with a blush on her face "I did not know I was having sex with Sesshomaru"

When she did not hear Sango freak out she looked at her and saw that she had a far way look in her eyes.

"You know what. I think I just zoned out. I could have sworn you just said that you did not know you were having sex with Sesshomaru" she said with a laugh.

She stopped when she saw that Kagome was not laughing with her.

"OH MY GOD! Your not kidding are you? You really did not know you were having sex with Sesshomaru. How is that possible?" Asked Sango with a shocked look on her face.

Kagome told her "Well the thing is I had the lights on low in the room. I had candles not a lot but just enough to see and not see some things. When he knocked I was on the bed and told him to come in. When the door opened I could not see him good enough. I thought that he was Inuyasha because I saw his hair and I did see his eyes a little"

"But wait how did you miss the ears again?" Asked Sango.

"Well if you let me finish I could tell you what happened. When he came in he had on a hat so I could not see his ears. I went to say something, but he whispered that it was now his time to talk, and for me to be quite. I had my head down when he came to the bed. He then took his tie and blindfolded me. And then you can guess what happened next because I'm not telling you what happened. Oh and try not to think like your hentai boyfriend Miroku ok" Kagome said with a smile

"Hey that not nice. I'm not like Miroku I just date the guy" Sango said as he went the the closet and pulled out a red short sleeve dress that comes to mid thigh.

Kagome followed her and said. "Ok what were you and Miroku doing yesterday while I was gone"

She saw Sango blush.

"Hum I thought so. Not like Miroku huh. So what will the two of you be doing today?" Asked Kagome.

"Well we are going to lunch and then to see a movie. But enough about me what about you and Sesshomaru. What are you two going to do?" asked Sango.

"Sesshomaru said that I now belong to him and that Inuyasha will never have me"

"Well thats sweet of him" said Sango rolling her eyes as she ironed her dress.

Kagome laughed and said. "You know the sad and funny part is that he has always wanted me since I was fourteen. He thought he was too old to love me so he left. And now that he is back he said that he would never let me go or hurt me like Inuyasha did"

"What do you mean?... When did Inuyasha hurt you.?" Asked Sango as she stopped ironing her dress and went to Kagome side.

Kagome looked at her and said "Sesshomaru told me that Inuyasha has been cheating on me with Eri"

"That bitch I thought that she wanted Hojo. How do you know that he is telling the truth?"

"The thing is that Sesshomaru would never lie so I believe him. Hojo is in love with me. I told him that I did not love him and that I was with Inuyasha but that never stopped him. That is why she is not my friend any more. She thinks that I want Inuyasha and Hojo. I don't know if Inuyasha loves her or that she is with him to hurt me. What I do know is that we are done"

"Good for you. Your not a virgin. You got the man that you have always love. So what happens next?" She asked as she went back to ironing her dress.

"Well Sesshomaru is coming here soon to pick me up so we can tell Inuyasha about us. Sesshomaru is hoping that Inuyasha will do something stupid so he could hurt him" she said as she was combing her hair in the mirror.

"And what do you want Kagome?" Asked Sango as she hung up her dress on the closet door.

"For Inuyasha to do something stupid so Sesshomaru could hurt him. He knew how Eri always tried to hurt me and he is sleeping with her. He deserve everything that is coming to him from Sesshomaru" she said with an evil gleam in her eyes. They heard a knock on the door.

"That can't be Miroku. He's way to early" said Sango as she looked at the door.

Kagome walked away from the mirror and went to the door and opened it. On the other side stood Sesshomaru.

"Ready?" He asked as he pulled her to him and kissed her on the mouth.

O

o

Ha Ha I bet you all thought that he was cheating on her with Kikyo nope don't like her so she will not be in my story sorry.

Next chapter out soon ^_^

remember to review please and nicely.

see ya gouka


	3. Chapter 3

**Accidental Love Maybe**

****O

o

**Chapter 3**

O

o

"Ready?" Asked Sesshomaru as he pulled away from kissing Kagome.

She looked at him with glazed eyes and said. "Hum yeah let me get my purse and we can leave"

She walked back into the room and Sesshomaru followed her in.

"You remember Sango?" She asked him.

He nodded his head in her direction as he leaned against the wall.

"So Sesshomaru how does it feel to finally have Kagome to your self?" Asked Sango as she sat on her bed with a big smile on her face.

"Sango stop that. He is not gonna answer that okay" said Kagome as she grabbed her purse off her bed.

Sesshomaru leaned off the wall and walked out the room and Kagome followed him.

As she got to the door she turned around to face Sango and said. "Have fun with Miroku and try not to do something that I would not do"

As she went to close the door Sango yelled out. "If you tell me what you and Sesshomaru did last night maybe Miroku and I won't do it"

Kagome turned back around and said. "Nice try but I'm not telling you anything. I know you you'll just tell Miroku and then he would tease me till the day I die. Bye and behave yourself"

Kagome closed the door hearing Sango laugh.

"Some friend you keep" Sesshomaru said as they left the dorm and was heading to his car.

"Well you know that Sango is like a sister to me and well...Miroku he is just like an older brother to me...well a hentai older brother" She said with a laugh as they got in his black E5350 Lexus year 07.

"So do you know were Inuyasha is?" Asked Kagome as they were driving.

"He went away with that girl and claimed that he would be back at the house by 3:00 pm today"

"Well it's 12:00 pm now so what will we do with all that time?" She asked him as she looked out the window.

"We'll find things to do to pass time" He whispered to himself.

* * *

Elsewhere earlier

"I can't believe I fooled around on Kagome with her. What was I thinking?" Asked Inuyasha to himself as he saw Eri making out with some guy on the beach at the beach home his father own.

"We just had sex barely an hour ago and now she is making out with some guy I don't know on the beach" he said as walked towards them.

"I can't believe you...we just had sex and now you are making out with this guy. How could you do this to me? He yelled at her as he stood in front of them scaring Eri and the guy apart.

The guy looked up at Inuyasha and then back to Eri and said "Wait you have a boyfriend. You told me you were single and were here with your parents"

The guy got up and bowed to Inuyasha and said "I'm sorry she told me she was single" The guy walked away never looking back.

Inuyasha watched the guy walked off. He looked back down at Eri and asked "Why...why did you do this to me? I thought you loved me"

Eri looked up at him and said "I don't love you. I never loved you I just got with you to hurt Kagome. I couldn't take you anymore"

"What do you mean you can't take me anymore" He whispered.

"You can't satisfy me. I have never had an orgasm with you I fake it all. I was going to stay with you till you broke up with Kagome and then dump you in front of the whole campus but I can't take you any more" she sneered at him.

"I can't believe I was gonna leave Kagome for you" He whispered as he turned his back on her.

"You know why you were going to leave her. Little miss virgin that all the men on campus want would not put out for you. Good luck now trying to get in her pants. After she hears about us you will never get her back and I will make sure she hears about us" She laughs as she gets up off the towel.

Inuyasha turns around to face her and say "Well good luck finding a way to get back home because I'm not taking you. Remember that it takes three hours to get back and there are no trains or buses around here"

While he was talking she stopped laughing and had her mouth open looking at him.

When he saw the look of pure shock on her face he said. "What I guess you did not think of that when you were telling me I was no good in bed. Well you know what maybe you can use whats between your legs to get you home"

Inuyahsa turned around and walked back to the beach house to pack and put her things out. When the shock of what she did to herself wore off she went back to the beach house to find it locked and all of her things at the door. She ran around the front of the house to find that Inuyasha car was gone. She fell to her knees, put her hands to her face and cried.

* * *

With Sesshomaru and Kagome.

"You still did not tell me what we are going to do when we get to you parents home. Are mom and dad home by the way?" Asked Kagome as they pulled up to the house.

Sesshomaru parked into the drive way and opened his door and got out. He walked around the car and opened Kagome door and pulled her out

"No father had business in America and took the half-breed mother with him. They will be back by Tuesday" He said as he pulled her to the door.

He opened it and pulled her inside. He held her hand as they went up the stairs to his room. Sesshomaru open the door and they walked in.

"I always wanted to come in your room" she said as she looked at the walls and saw that they matched the color of his crescent moon on his forehead .

"Oh you'll be coming in my room all right and screaming my name too" He said as he pulled her into a heated kiss.

Sesshomaru pushed Kagome up against the wall. She ran her hands up his face and into his hair. She pulled his hair out of the low pony tail. Sesshomaru pulled back and looked at her.

"I ah...I...I like your hair lose when we ah...when we..." She tried to say.

Sesshomaru seeing her blush kissed her again. While kissing her he unbutton her green shirt and pulled it off her shoulders to show her black lace bra. With her shirt open he ran his hands down her body to her blue jeans skirt that hit her just below mid thigh. He stopped kissing her so he could lean back and see what he just revealed She ran her hands through his hair as his hands reached the hem of her skirt and lifted it up around her waist. He growled and tore off her underwear and proceeded to make her climax with his fingers. She screamed out and then past out.

Kagome woke up and found herself on the bed with Sesshomaru. She looked down and saw that she only had on her bra.

"Hmm what happen to the rest of my clothes?" she asked Sesshomaru.

"I wanted you to be comfortable while you were out" he said.

"Okay but why am I just wearing my bra?" She asked him while reaching for the bed sheet.

He put his arms behind his head and said with a smirk "I had to do something while you were out"

He went to reach for her but she jumped out of the bed with the sheet and said "Sorry hold that thought. I have to go to the bathroom"

Before he could point out that he had a bathroom attached to his room she ran out. Sesshomaru sat up and looked around his room and got an ideal. When Kagome came back she saw that Sesshomaru was standing in the middle of the room only wearing his boxer brief and holding another silk tie in his hand.

"What are you up to?" She asked as she walked up to him. Sesshomaru stayed silent. Kagome got to him and stood in front of him. He turned her around and pulled her back to him. He ran his hands up her arms, took the tie and then blindfolded her again.

"What, why are you doing this again? Why do you have to blindfold me again?" she asked.

Sesshomaru took her hand and led her to the high back armchair he set up in the middle of the room. He took off his underwear and sat down in the chair and pulled her into his lap with her back touching his chest.

"What are you doing?" she asked again.

"Shh just feel" he whispered to her and proceeded to make love to her in the chair..

"Look in front of you" he said.

She opened her eyes and saw them in the mirror making love. Seeing each other made them climax together.

When they both calm down Sesshomaru lifted Kagome off of his lap and lifted her into his arms. He got off of the chair and laid her on the bed.

"Get a good rest" he told her as he laid down beside her.

"Why?" She asked him as she laid her head down on his chest.

"Why? Because I have a lot planed for you, me and this bed and I want you to last though it all" he said as he ran his hand though her hair.

"Is that a promise?" She asked as she lifted her head up and looked into his golden eyes.

"It's a promise" he said as he leaned down and kissed her on the lips.

To be continue.

Review nicely please ^_^


	4. Chapter 4

Remember if you want to read the MA version of this fic with all the lemons go to my profile

**Accidental Love Maybe**

O**  
**

o

**Chapter** **4**

O

o

He looked into her lust filled eyes and asked. "Are you ready for more?"

She nodded her head yes. Just as he was going to make love to her again they heard the tone Hurt from Christina Aguilera play on Kagome cell phone.

"Pay it no mind" he said as he went to make love to her again.

"I can't. That's my mom calling me. I have to see what she wants" she said as she pushed him off of her and rolled to the left side of the bed and grabbed her phone off the night table. She flipped it open and pushed the button.

"Hi mom whats up?" She asked into the phone.

Sesshomaru started to play with her body.

"What wrong Kagome?" Her mom asked when she heard her gasped out.

"I...I was exercising and I got a stitch in my leg" she said with a glare looking at Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru seeing her glare at him smirked and continued.

"Well seeing as you are in pain I guess I could find someone else to help me" she said when she heard Kagome gasped out again.

"No, no what do you need help with?" She asked as she hit him on his shoulder.

"Well you see I have to go to work and I need you to watch your brothers" said her mom.

"Ohh what happen to grandpa?" she asked as she ran her fingers though his hair while he kissed her neck.

"He went on some trip with some old friends of his and Mrs. Sawada is at work so she can't come over to watch them. Are you sure you are all right, you sound breathless?" Asked Mrs. Higurashi.

"Yeah I'm fine. I'm massaging it and it's just feeling really good" she said with a moan as Sesshomaru bit her neck and then sucked onto it.

"Don't worry mom I'll be there in a little while to watch Souta and Shippo" she said breathlessly as he bit harder on her neck.

"Oh thank you honey. I did not know what to do. I could not think of anyone else to do this but I did not want to bother you knowing you have so much work to do" said Mrs. Higurashi

"It's okay mom you know I'm always happy to help you. Okay bye mom see you in a little while" she said as Sesshomaru blew on her neck.

"Thank you honey bye" said Mrs. Higurashi as she hung up the phone.

Kagome closed her phone and dropped it on the bed and scream "YOU...YOU...YOU, HENTAI, YOU, DOG, HOW COULD YOU DO THAT WITH MY MOM ON THE PHONE. WHAT IN THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?"

Sesshomaru looked up at her and shut her up by kissing her on her mouth. She opened her mouth to yell again but he took this opportunity to push his tongue in. Kagome feeling his tongue in her mouth melted under him and ran her fingers of her right hand though his hair and ran her left one down his back.

"I love the way you taste" he said lifting his head.

He saw her blush and loved the fact that she could still blush after all the things he had done to her. She kiss him on the lips and then pushed him off of her. She got up off the bed and picked up her clothes off the floor.

She held them in front of her and said. "I'm sorry. I know you wanted tell Inuyasha about us when he comes. But my mom needs me to watch my brothers. I promise that we will tell him later okay. I'm gonna take a shower"

Before Sesshomaru could say anything she ran out his room. He got off the bed to join her in the shower. As he got to his door he heard the tone Welcome To The Black Parade from My Chemical Romance play on his cell phone. He went to his pants pocket and took it out he flipped it open.

"Sesshomaru can you get me from Sayko. Inuyasha was suppose to get me but I can't get him on his phone" he heard his eleven year old half sister Rin cry.

"Fine I'll be there soon" he said as he heard her squeal in the phone.

"Thank you Sessy I love you" she said as she hung up on him.

Sesshomaru closed his phone and threw it on the bed. He picked up his clothes off the floor. He thought to himself that all his plans for Kagome today were going up in smoke right before his very own eyes. He gave one last look at his empty bed and went to the bathroom attach to his room because he knew that if he went to take a shower with Kagome they would never leave the house.

When he was done taking his shower and getting rid of his hard on he changed back into his white button down shirt and black jeans and waited for Kagome in the living room. When she came down glaring at him he lifted one of his eyebrows.

"Thanks to you I have to walk around with no panties on you hentai" she said as she stood in front of him.

Sesshomaru looked down at her skirt and said. "Your skirt is long enough for no one to notice. Besides I like the thought of you walking around with nothing to get in my way"

"You dog" she said as she hit him on his shoulder again.

"My skirt is thin and it is flared. If a strong wind comes my skirt may fly up" she said but when she saw him smirk she hit him once more.

"Come on I have to get the shrine. It's a good thing I still have some clothes there because we have no time to stop at the dorm to get a panty" She said as she grabbed his hand and dragged him out the house.

When they got in his car Sesshomaru said "Change in plans I just found out that the half breed was to pick up Rin from a sleep over. Seeing as he is not here I have to get her"

"Thats okay she and Shippo are best friends we'll just have a little party" She said as they drove to pick up Rin.

"You may not know this but your sister has a little crush on Souta. I would like to know what is it with the Higurashis and the Taishos. When we were younger Inuyasha had a little crush on my cousin Kikyo but fell out of love with her. I fell in love with you but could not have you so I went with Inuyasha but now I'm with you. Both of my brothers have a crush on Rin but she only has eyes for Souta so she does not see that Shippo likes her. But here is the funny messed up part. Souta likes her but does not show it because he feels that he is too old for her" She said with a smile as they were driving

"How old is he?" Asked Sesshomaru as they pulled onto the street that Sayko lived.

"He is fourteen. I'm leaving this whole thing alone. She likes Souta but I also think that she like Shippo. As I said before it's all messed up" She said as they pulled in front of Sayko home. They say Rin run out from the house.

"Hi Sesshy oh hi Kagome. What are you doing with Sesshomaru" She asked as she got in the back seat and saw Kagome in the front seat.

Kagome turned and looked at Sesshomaru. When she saw him nod she looked at Rin and said. "Well you see the thing is...is...is that"

Sesshomaru seeing her get flustered said "Kagome is now my girlfriend. But Inuyasha does not know yet. We are waiting till he comes back today to tell him"

He pulled away from the curb hearing Rin gasp in the back seat.

"I knew that the two of you would get together someday" She said bouncing up and down.

Kagome turned and faced Rin and asked "You knew? How could you have known that Sesshomaru and I would end up together?"

"Well every time someone said Sesshy name you got this faraway look in your eyes. When you come over you always look at his pictures and when he came home you would follow him with your eyes. At first I couldn't figure out why you were with Inuyasha but then I figured that if You couldn't have Sesshomaru you go for the next best thing. And you Sesshy you acted the same way when you heard her name. You even keep a picture of Kagome in you wallet." Seeing Sesshomaru stiffen she continued to say. "What? Did you think that no one would find it?"

"Well I guess you don't know me that much do you. Any way I know that mom and dad will be happy" She said with a smile on her face.

"What do you mean Rin?" Asked Kagome as she looked at Rin again

"Well mom and dad were hoping that the two of you would get together. I heard them one night talking that the two of you would have beautiful babies together and that they can't wait to spoiled them. Hey why are we at your home Kagome?" She asked as they pulled in front of the shrine.

"Well you see I have to babysit my brothers till my mom gets back from work"

"Uhm can I stay Kagome?" She asked as Kagome got out the car.

"Sesshomaru is going to stay with me and since your stuck with him your stuck with me"

Rin jumped out the car and raced up the long stairs. Kagome and Sesshomaru got to the base of the stairs and looked at each other.

"Do you think that she is happy to see Souta or Shippo?" She asked as she took his left hand in her right

"I don't know. Are you ready to tell your mom about us?" He asked as he looked into her eyes

She looked back and kissed him on the lips.

She pulled away and said. "Yes. I'm ready to tell all who we love about us. To tell you the truth my mom likes you more than Inuyasha so I'm sure that she will be happy to know about us. Well here we go"

They looked at each other and made their way up the stairs

* * *

"Home sweet home" He said as he pulled into the driveway.

"I got to find Kagome and tell her how much I love her. I also gotta come up with an excuse as to why I was not here with her for my birthday. Huh I see that the bastard is not home" He said when he did not see the Lexus.

Inuyasha got out of his car and walked into the home.

"That smell I know it. It smells like Kagome" He said as he looked around the home.

He sniffed around the house and found that her smell was the strongest in front of his brothers room.

"Why is her scent so strong here" He said.

He sniffed to his room and could not find her scent there at all.

"What the hell is going on" He said as he came out his room.

"Maybe she asked Sesshomaru were I was yeah thats it, thats what happen yeah. At least he did not know were I was so I'm still good" He said as he came down the stairs.

"She is not picking up her cell phone. It's 1:53 pm now so she should be at the dorm. I think I will go and see if she is there I know she'll be happy to see me" He said as he closed the door and got back in his car.

* * *

"Can you believe it my mom doesn't have to go to work after all so now we have the rest of the day to our selfs. So Sesshomaru what are we going to do now?" She asked as they got in his car.

"Well I have something to show you" He said as they were driving.

Kagome looked at him and said "Oh you want to show me something. Haven't you showed me something enough today and yesterday"

Kagome saw him smirk and heard him say "I will never get tired of showing you that something but that is not the something that I want to show you"

"Were are we?" She asked as they pulled up to this apartment building.

"This is were I live" He said as he pulled in and parked the car in the underground car park. He came out the car and walked around to Kagome side and opened her door.

Kagome came out and asked "Does this mean that your apartment is finish?"

"Yes I finally got it to the way I wanted it. And I can't wait till you see it" He said as the elevator opened up taking them up the the penthouse floor.

* * *

"I can't believe it she is not here. Were could she be. I called her Job she ain't there. I called Sango and I can't get her. Maybe she is at her moms house" Said Inuyasha as He made his way out the dorm to his car.

He got in and drove over to the shrine. He parked in front of the long steps and leaped over them four at a time. When he got to the door he smelled both his Brother and Kagome scents.

"What is going on why is he here? Why is my bastard of a half brother here" He asked himself as he knock on the door. He was so busy focusing on Sesshomaru scent he missed the fact that Rin scent was mixed in as well.

"Rin what the hell are you doing here?" He asked when the door opened and he saw her on the floor playing a card game. He walked passed Shippo who opened the door.

"Well as you can see I'm playing a game with my best friend and his Brother" She said as he stood in front of her.

"Oh yeah your friends. Do you know were Kagome is?" Inuyasha asked her.

"Maybe you should asked your brother" Souta said as he came into the living room.

"SESSHOMARU WHY THE HELL WOULD HE KNOW? Never mind" Inuyasha ran out the house and down the stairs to his car.

"Souta why did you tell him that? You know that Sesshomaru and Kagome wanted to tell him when they were ready" said Shippo.

Souta came more into the room and said "I know that he is your brother Rin but I have never liked him. I know that Kagome should have been with Sesshomaru from the start"

"Well it can't be helped. Shippo its your turn" said Rin as she got back to the card game. Shippo and Souta sat back down and were once more deep in the game.

* * *

"Damn it even the bastard is not picking up his cell phone. Were the hell could they be?" Asked Inuyasha sitting in his car at a red light.

'Wait he said that his apartment would be finish today and was going back there to stay. Maybe he knows were Kagome is' He thought as he took off when the light turned green.

He got to the apartment and parked his car across the street. He went into the building and walked to the elevator and got in. He pushed the button for the top floor.

As he was in the elevator he thought to him self with a smile 'I wonder if that bastard knows I got a key made from the spare key he gave to dad'

When the door open he walked to the door. He knock but when he did not hear Sesshomaru come to the door he took out his key and opened the door.

He walked in and looked around and said "Hum at least he got some taste it looks better than it did before"

The room was so full of paint fumes and Sesshomaru he did not smell Kagome scent. As he got to the kitchen he heard a noise coming from the bedroom.

'So the bastard is here. I wonder who he is with. I think I will walk in and give them a scare for all that running about earlier to find him, and find out from him were Kagome is' He thought as he stood in front of Sesshomaru bedroom

Inuyasha opened the door and saw something that he thought he would never see. He saw Sesshomaru making love to his girlfriend.

He then heard Sesshomaru ask "Who do you belong to?"

"You...I only belong to you Sesshomaru" Her heard her say

Inuyasha stepped into the room and yelled "You whore. How could you do this to me? I thought you loved me but you're have sex with my bastard of a brother"

Sesshomaru jumped out the bed and grabbed Inuyasha around the neck and slammed him into the wall while Kagome wrapped the bed sheet around herself.

"Don't you ever call her any of those name again or I will kill you" Sesshomaru said as his fingers dug into Inuyasha neck

Inuyasha grabbed Sesshomaru hand that held his neck and said "She is a whore for sleeping with you"

Sesshomaru eyes flashed to red and went back to gold as he knocked Inuyasha out cold.

Kagome got off the bed with tears in her eyes and stood by Sesshomaru "I am a whore. I slept with you while I'm still his girlfriend"

Sesshomaru pulled her into his arms and said "You are not a Whore. Remember that he has been cheating on you for a while and that what he did was in lust not love. What we have is love and you should never be ashamed of what we did and have. Go get dress while I take care of this trash here"

He let her go and saw her pick up her clothes. He saw her turn back to him with a smile on her face.

"At least you get your wish. You wanted him to do something stupid so you can hurt him and he did. Have fun while I take a shower" She said as she went into the bathroom.

When she came out the shower she saw that Sesshomaru was dress and that Inuyasha was still out cold. She sat down on the couch and watch as Sesshomaru took a cup of cold water and threw it on Inuyasha face who at the time was laid out on the livingroom floor. She saw him sit up and wipe the water off his face as Sesshomaru sat down beside her.

"Wah...what happen...I remember now you were having sex together" He said with a sneer when he saw them sitting down on the couch together.

"How could you do that to me? To us?" He asked when he did not hear her say anything.

"What do you mean to you? to us?. How can you say that when you have been cheating on me for who knows how long with Eri?" She asked

When she saw his ears flatten on top of his head and got a guilty look in his eyes she went on to say "Thats right I know all about it. Did you think I would never find out?"

"It was that bitch Eri wasn't it? She got to you before I could. She said she would" She heard him whisper.

"No it was not her. Know this Inyuasha we are though. I don't ever want to be with you. I know it was wrong to get with you when I did not love you. No don't interrupt me I know I told you that I did but I was fooling me self. I have always been in love with Sesshomaru but I thought I could not be with him. I just found out that he loved me back. He loves me and only me and he wants me to be with him for the rest of his life and that is what I want too" She said as she took Sesshomaru hand into hers.

Inuyasha saw the love between them got up off the floor and said "I'm sorry that I hurt you Kagome"

She turned and looked at him again and asked "Inuyasha I may not want to know this but I have to know. Why?...why did you cheat on me with Eri? You know that she hates me. It's one thing to cheat on me with someone, anyone but why with Eri?"

"I sorry I know you don't like her but I had needs and you were not taking care of them. Every time I started something with you, you would stop it. One day she was there and we started talking and she said that she would give me what I needed. I'm sorry if that hurts you but I could not help myself" he said with his had down.

Inuyasha heard her laugh and say "Oh Inuyasha if you had just waited. Do you know what I had planed for your birthday? I got a hotel room and I dressed it up so romantically with vanilla scented candles your favorite smell. I had on that blue dress that you loved so much. I thought it was you who came to that room last night. You see I went to your home earlier that day to tell you what you had to do that night. When I came I saw Sesshomaru sitting at the table eating but at the time I thought he was you. Yes I know what you are going to say but he had a towel on his head so I did not see his face. Plus I told him not to talk. When I was done saying what I had to say I left and ran out. When he came to the room last night well I'm not gonna tell you what happen but I'm sure you can guess"

Inuyasha got this shocked look on his face "I can't believe all that happen. I'm sorry it wasn't me who you gave your virginity too but I can see that the two of you belong together. Sesshomaru if you hurt her I will kill you"

"Don't worry little brother I will never harm a hair on her head" he said as he pulled Kagome into his lap.

"Feh" Inuyasha said as her made his way to the door.

"Wait" said Kagome as she got out of Sesshomaru lap and walked up to Inuyasha.

She gave him a hug and said "I'm sorry about us but I hope you can find someone else and be happy together"

"Feh" he said again as he hugged her back

"Seeing you happy makes me happy" he said he let her go and walked out the apartment.

Kagome walked back to Sesshomaru and kissed him on the lips. He pulled back and asked. "Will you be my mate and move in? I designed this whole apartment to what I thought you would like"

Kagome hugged him and said "Yes I'll move in and be your mate"

"Now where were we before the half breed interrupted us?" He asked

"I believe I was screaming your name" she said as he picked her up and took her back to the bed room.

Sesshomaru threw her on the bed and made her scream his name all over again.

**The End**

Ok people that was the end of this story. There will be no more to this story for I can't think of anything else to add.

Please review nicely I would like it very much.


End file.
